1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to methods and apparatus for mixing and dispensing caulking compounds and more particularly to tinting caulking compound that has been dispensed into prepackaged containers to match a selected color of paint.
2. Related Art
Caulking compounds are used to join, for example, wood or synthetic trim to painted surfaces; laminates at their seams or to walls; sinks to counters; flooring to painted, laminated or wood surfaces; and so on. Caulking compounds are generally used to caulk joints where a waterproof seal is needed in the joint and which can be subsequently painted if necessary. Most caulking compounds are generally white or off-white tending toward a gray color which is the natural color of most caulking compounds, although some limited quantities of black or special order quantities of colors are available. The colored compounds, i.e. those other than white, cannot generally be commercially obtained except in very large quantities upon special order from the manufacturer. The reasons for this is that there is not a great deal of a demand for large quantities of particular colors of colored caulking compounds and it is therefore impractical for a caulking compound manufacturer to produce large quantities of tinted caulking compounds having various colors and shades.
Therefore, such tinted caulking compounds are generally not available for small users such as home owners and smaller commercial construction companies whose volume of use is not sufficient to warrant special orders of a particular tinted color of caulking compound. There is a desire, however, on the part of the purchasing public to have caulking compounds of various colors.
In the use of certain materials such as caulking or other sealing materials which are sold in plastic dispensing tubes such as LIFETIME® Adhesive Sealant, it is often desirable to color the material to match, e.g., the wall color being applied to a room. For example, in the use of conventional white caulking material, as soon as the material sets up sufficiently, usually about two hours or longer, the material can be painted the same color as the room. Where the paint is of a light shade in particular, it may be difficult to cover the material completely without multiple paint coats. Also, it is often necessary to do some additional caulking after the final coat of paint is applied. In that event, the white caulking is painted over as the final step. The advantage of having color matched caulk is that a great saving of time is possible. The user does not have to apply the paint itself with precision at joining edges or, alternatively, does not have to paint over white caulk previously applied. The user may first paint next to, but not exactly on, the joint and then afterwards fill in the unpainted surface with caulk.
Consequently, some paint dealers have undertaken to mix colorant into the caulking material by hand for certain customers, but considerable time and effort is involved and often results in inferior mixing and considerable clean up time. The problem is that, unlike paint, caulk is very viscous. Therefore, there are problems in mixing the tinting agent with the caulk and in dispensing the caulk into the tubes which are used in caulk guns, since it cannot readily be poured. There is presently no economical means available of supplying this needed product since manufacturers of the caulking compounds cannot maintain sufficient variety of inventory or small quantities of caulking compound to suit the consumer needs.
Thus, there is a need for an apparatus and method which allows the contractor or the home hobbyist to purchase tubes of caulk and add colorant to the caulk to duplicate the color of their paint, tile, laminate, or the like. There is also a need for a quick, effective, convenient and cleaner method and apparatus for substantially automatically performing the mixing operation.